I Hate Him
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: Itachi she couldn't explain why she hated the Hokage's son. Maybe it was because everyone thought he was so good. What happens when the two get put on a long mission where they only have each other? Can she finally understand Naruto? What is it about Naruto that she can't seem to shake? And why did he choose her for the mission? NaruIta Itachi is a girl
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

Itachi couldn't explain why she hated him exactly but she hated him. Everything about him annoyed her to no end. In her opinion no one had any idea just how much she hated him. To her his smile was stupid, his bright color hair, the way he led her brother around like a puppy made her hate him even more. She hated that he thought he could solve everything with words and his stupid smile. She hates that her brother idolizes him. She hates absolutely everything about one Naruto Uzumaki.

"Itachi, what are you doing over there?" Sasuke asked as he walked to his older sister.

"I didn't want to be a bother over there." Itachi said shrugging her shoulders.

Naruto was over there and she didn't want to be near him anymore than she already had to seeing as he was her little brother's best friend and they were both in Anbu together.

"Don't be like that you know you're not a bother." Sasuke said.

"I think I might just go spend some time with mother since she has been begging me to visit lately since I haven't got any missions from the Hokage." Itachi said getting up to walk away.

Itachi moved out the moment she became eighteen and she is twenty-six now so her mother can't coddle her like she did when she lived there and her father can't bother her about getting married. Who would want to get married knowing their partner could die the next day from being a ninja alone.

"She doesn't want to be around me again huh?" Itachi heard Naruto say to her brother but didn't care enough to hear the response as she walked to the Uchiha district that became more open to the public since she became an Anbu.

Itachi and Minato the fourth Hokage discussed many things about opening the area so they didn't feel so isolated. But it was Kushina and Mikoto the wife's of Fugaku and Minato to get them to work together to make Konoha a better place than it was before.

As Itachi walked down the street because she had nothing else to do but go slowly to her mother's coddling session she paced herself for that welcome.

The hatred that Itachi started to gain for Naruto didn't just pop up out of thin air it was accumulated over time. It started when he started Anbu after Naruto passed his Jounin exams. He immediately became a Captain for an Anbu squad which in Itachi's opinion he didn't deserve it just because he is the Hokage's son. But what was worse in Itachi's opinion was that even her little brother agreed that he deserved to be Captain of his own team of Anbu over me. Also, that he only succeeds because his dads position. Then not shortly after becoming Captain did he state he wanted to become Hokage which is the position that Itachi dreamed of having for years and she knew if Naruto wanted it then it could no longer be hers because no matter what his dad would give it to him.

"Itachi," Shisui called out to her.

"Shisui what is it?" Itachi asked turning to him.

Shisui was one of the Hokage's personal Anbu which isn't really shocking. But if he is here than that means Itachi is being summoned by the Hokage.

"The Hokage has a mission for you and needs to talk to you and your partner immediately." Shisui said and before she could even ask who her partner was he was gone.

'Who is my partner?' Itachi thought but that didn't stop her from walking to the Hokage tower and knocking on the door when she got there.

"Come in," Minato said.

Itachi felt an odd sensation come up when she seen the Hokage. He always reminded her of Naruto and she hated that the man she admired so much looked like the person she hated so much.

"You got here pretty fast Itachi." Minato said.

"I was rather close to here." Itachi said.

"How convenient for you that you didn't have to come all the way here from your house. Well onto what I called you for you and your partner who is the leader of the mission between the two of you. It is two missions wrapped in one." Minato said seeming like he was waiting for someone which in this case he was.

"Who is my partner sir?" Itachi asked.

"It's me; I requested to be paired up with you to begin with." Naruto said coming into the room.

'Great,' Itachi thought to herself the sudden urge to sigh out loud.

"Is there a problem Itachi-san?" Naruto asked with a knowing smirk.

He knew she hated him he just didn't understand why and he was planning on figuring it out on this mission.

"Not at all." Itachi said trying to compose herself because she didn't want to unravel in front of the man she admired.

"Well it's a month mission so you both will be here by the time I choose who will be the next Hokage. Maybe it will be one of you two." Minato said shocking me and making me happy at the same time.

"What is the mission Hokage-sama?" Itachi asked.

"The mission is to go to the Mist and be the protective detail for the Mizukage." Minato said.

"What is wrong with her protective detail?" Naruto asked.

"They all seem to be disappearing and they can't even explain why. So, while one of you led her new protective detail and the other will figure out where the other guards have disappeared to. Have you decided who is going to have which job?" Minato asked looking at Naruto.

'He is going to be on guard duty that bastard.' Itachi thought automatically becoming irritated.

"Yeah Itachi can find the missing ninjas and I will be on protective detail." Naruto said shocking Itachi.

"Understood," Minato said writing down what his son told him. "Then it would be best if you're not seen coming into the village with Naruto. It would be best to travel together just go in at separate times. Be sure to be at the front gates in an hour. Oh, and the time it takes to get there isn't part of the month you need to be there. But don't worry you will be paid in full for all the time you're out the village as long as you succeed in the mission. You're dismissed," Minato said waving his hand and looking back down to the papers.

As they were both about to walk out the office Minato looked up.

"Naruto, can I talk to you about something?" Minato asked.

"Sure," Naruto shrugged his shoulders and moved past Itachi as she walked out.

Itachi didn't even bother to listen to what the two were talking about because she honestly didn't care. It wasn't Itachi's business to know what they were talking about if they didn't want her to know. As she walked out the Hokage tower she thought about how she didn't think Naruto would give her the job she actually preferred. She was utterly shocked by the turn of events. But as she came out the Hokage tower she saw her little brother sitting on the bench right outside and that he looked irritated.

"What is wrong with you foolish little brother?" Itachi asked.

"I wanted to know why he chose you to go on the mission and not me." Sasuke said stubbornly.

Itachi was irritated, why the hell did it matter?

"I don't know foolish little brother. I don't want to be on a mission with him anyway." Itachi said with irritated attitude that was uncalled for.

"I want us to get along that's why I want us to go on this mission together. Sasuke, you and I are always together whenever we're here so chill out." Naruto said.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted and walked away without even turning back putting his hands in his pockets.

"Well he seems mad. What about you? Are you mad at me too?" Naruto asked tilting his head to the side.

"I am always mad at you." Itachi said.

"I wish I understood why." Naruto said but didn't wait or want an answer so he just turned away and went toward his apartment.

Itachi turned for a split second tempted to stop him from leaving but that was only for a second and she honestly didn't know where it came from. But something about how Naruto walked away bothered her and if someone asked her what she was feeling at that moment it would be confused.

Itachi didn't think too much of it because she started walking to her apartment and started packing for her month mission. But was disturbed by Shisui coming into the window.

"Itachi, I heard you were going on a mission with your best friend." Shisui said as he jumped into the window and sitting on the bed to chuckle at his cousins distressed face.

"Shut up cousin," Itachi said irritated by his constant talking about Naruto whenever she is around.

"Come on why don't you just try to get along with him? I heard him talking to Sasuke about not trying to get on your bad side on this mission." Shisui said leaning back on her bed.

"Yeah I don't care." Itachi said as she turned to look at her cousin.

"I think everyone is starting to notice the tension between the two of you." Shisui said looking at his cousin making eye contact with Itachi.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked.

"Well I know Naruto wasn't the person who picked you. The Hokage set you two together and he asked me if it was a good idea if you two were together. He wants his two shinobi to get along because he thinks you two could be one of the strongest pairs." Shisui said watching his cousin.

"What does it matter if I am not cool with him as long as we get the mission done?" Itachi asked irritated lying back next to him.

"I don't know, I guess it's because our family is close to his. Think about it, how can you be future Hokage if you hate one of the Anbu Captains?" Shisui asked and that got Itachi thinking.

"I don't know," Itachi said frustrated.

"I think you should try to at least get along with him. Kakashi and Naruto are like brothers so I know they both have that annoying streak when it comes to you but you can get along with Kakashi so try to get along with Naruto too." Shisui suggested shrugging his shoulders.

"I will try but I am not making any promises." Itachi said rolling her eyes and getting up.

"That's all I'm asking for." Shisui said getting up also.

"Shut up Shisui and get out I have to get going to the gate." Itachi said.

"Alright I will walk with you there." Shisui said heading out the door with her.

"No, I didn't ask for that." Itachi said.

"I don't care I want to hang out with you while I can seeing as you will be gone for about two months." Shisui said following her.

"Fine, hang on it was supposed to be a mission for a month." Itachi said tilting her head back and then locking her door and putting a seal on the door to lock it so no one could come inside without her knowing.

"Yeah it is but it will take you some time to get there you know. You still do that. That's hilarious; you still have the seal on your room at your parent's house too. I am taking that look is that you do. Your dad talked to me the other day about a marriage arrangement again. Are you going to go to it?" Shisui asked. "Actually, never mind you will be gone. Maybe Naruto wanted to help you with that one." Shisui said tilting his head back looking at the sky.

"How is he going to help me? You said he didn't even pick me." Itachi said.

"Yeah but Naruto had the chance to decline being with you and pick Sasuke why do you think Sasuke was mad?" Shisui said as they were getting closer to the gate they heard talking.

"Come on Naruto why did you choose her over me? I was in the office when you got the mission I know your dad wasn't forcing you to be with her. Your dad majority of the time lets you get who you want." Sasuke complained.

"I have my reasons." Naruto said pushing away from the gate.

Itachi and Shisui stood there for about five minutes just to make it seem like they didn't hear anything.

"I'm here," Itachi said walking into the light where the streetlight was.

"Let's get going then." Naruto said heading toward the gate without even saying bye.

"Naruto, see you later." Sasuke said before turning to look at his sister. "You heard us, didn't you?" Sasuke asked.

"Maybe I did, so you don't know why either?" Itachi asked.

"No, he won't tell me. He probably would have if he didn't sense your chakra coming like I did." Sasuke answered.

"Be good foolish little brother." Itachi said.

"You too, try and get along. I wouldn't be so surprised with what you get when on a mission with him." Sasuke said after giving his sister a hug and walking away.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Itachi asked Shisui with a raised eyebrow.

"You never been on a mission with Naruto, have you?" Shisui asked.

"No, why?" Itachi asked.

"Oh, you will see. I will talk to you when you get back. Love ya cousin." Shisui said gone in a whirl of leaves.

'Why am I surrounded by Naruto loving morons?' Itachi thought as she walked to the gate by Naruto.

"So how do you want to do this?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked not sure what he was talking about.

"Well it's obvious you don't like me and I don't really feel like dealing with tension the whole time traveling so how do you want to travel? Alone or with me?" Naruto asked.

"I'll travel with you I guess." Itachi said shrugging her shoulders.

"You put down the Uchiha act when it's just us I see." Naruto said jumping into the trees.

'Maybe I should have gone by myself.' Itachi thought to herself as she followed the blonde into the trees.

She saw something connected to Naruto's show and thought it would be fun to just mess with him since she didn't have anything else to do so she ran by him knocking into it and knocking him off the tree and not able to control the laughter as he screamed from the fall. Itachi went to where he fell and sat on the tree staring down at him.

"Idiot," Itachi said with a giggle.

"I will get you back for that." Naruto growled out with a smirk.

Itachi rolled her eyes and jumped up into the trees with Naruto hot on her trails. Naruto got close to tripping her a few times but she always dodged it. When he did finally manage to get her she knocked him down with her. They wrestled each other to the ground and made it back up into the trees going toward where they needed to be. All the fighting between the two was making them move faster and sweat more than necessary. If they were paying attention they would have noticed they made it to the village in no time. When they noticed they passed where they were designated to stop was when it was dark.

"How could we pass where we were supposed to stop? Weren't you paying attention?" Itachi questioned.

"I know you're not talking especially seeing as you didn't say shit either." Naruto said shaking his hair out with his hand.

Itachi blushed but it was covered with her mask because it got cold at night.

"I'm not captain or the leader of this group so why would I have to say if we passed something." Itachi countered.

"Because it would show your being a good team mate asshole." Naruto said pissing Itachi off more.

"Whatever, it's not like we need anything from the village. We're ninja we can sleep here." Itachi said sitting on a rock.

"Yeah as much as I agree with you, you didn't fall into the river because someone pushed you into it." Naruto said as he started taking off his book bag and his seals.

Naruto knew his stuff was fine it was just him that was wet but damn did he hate to feel like a wet fox.

"Get over it, it would have been me or you and I chose you." Itachi said wrapping her hair around her hand.

"It would have never been you because I wouldn't do it." Naruto said taking off his shirt to air dry it and squeeze the water out.

Itachi wasn't looking nope not at all. She wasn't paying any attention to how Naruto's muscles tightened as he moved.

"You be look out first." Itachi said leaning into a tree.

"Fine," Naruto said not seeing a point to argue with her and he needed to get his clothes dry anyway.

It was at least two hours later when Naruto was waking her up.

"Itachi, someone is coming." Naruto whispered.

Itachi looked up and noticed Naruto was in all black and all his stuff was packed again.

"We need to go." Naruto whispered again lifting her bag and jumping into the trees with her closely behind him.

They got to the top of a high tree concealing themselves and their chakra. Naruto stopped and Itachi wasn't sure what to do.

"What the hell Naruto?" Itachi questioned.

He held out his hand for her and she wasn't sure what was going on but she grabbed his hand making him pull her up. Once she was pulled up he pushed her against the tree blocking her from view completely.

"What the hell are you doing?" Itachi asked.

"Blocking you from view because if you get stabbed you stay hurt if I do I heal." Naruto whispered.

"I swear there was at least two here." They heard a voice say.

"Did you recognize them?" Another voice asked.

"I know they were leaf ninja and I think one was the Hokage's son. No one has blonde hair like them." The first voice said.

"Well blonde hair can't just disappear look around." The second voice said looking around.

Itachi looked at Naruto's head and noticed he was wearing a bandana over his hair and that his whiskers were covered.

"Yes sir," the first voice said and disappeared from what Naruto could see.

"Do we still need the jinchuriki from the leaf?" A third voice asked.

Itachi felt Naruto tense up. She didn't even know who the new jinchuriki was.

"No we don't but he is connected to the Leaf Hokage so it would be fun to watch the Hokage squirm for his son." The second voice said shocking Itachi and making her look at Naruto who chose that moment to think a leaf on the tree was appealing.

"Boss I think I seen them." The first voice said.

"Yeah where?" The second voice asked.

"Heading in the direction for Suna. I do know that if it is the son of the Hokage he is close to the one tailed jinchuriki." The first voice said.

"That's true, let's head that way then." The second voice said and leaped away.

Itachi and Naruto didn't move for at least ten minutes just to make sure that they actually left.

"You're the jinchuriki?" Itachi asked shocked.

"Yes," Naruto said jumping down from the tree.

"Who else knows?" Itachi asked as she jumped down too.

"Everyone that was in my class the year I graduated and obviously my family. Your family probably knows too." Naruto said taking the bandana off his head.

"You should probably keep that on." Itachi said pointing to the bandana.

"I know but I have to fix it or it will fall off as I move." Naruto said sitting down.

Itachi watched him struggle to get all his hair under it and couldn't help but feel bad for him. After all this time she never understood why everyone was so sure that he was meant to do things no one else expected. He always got sent on dangerous missions and she always thought his dad just chose him because it was his son but she realized it was because of what he was that he was able to do so well. If a normal ninja got injured they would have to wait it off but Naruto could simply heal his wounds and feel better. Now that she knew she felt bad for how cold she treated him.

"I'll help you," Itachi sighed walking up to him and wrapping his hair up quickly faster than he could at least.

"Thanks," Naruto said as he pushed his hair back for her.

'His hair is so soft.' Itachi thought to herself.

"Itachi I'm sorry I dragged you on this mission with me knowing you don't like me." Naruto said softly looking down.

Itachi never seen a more submissive act from Naruto if she was his enemy she could kill him right there but of course she isn't his enemy. They weren't friends but they weren't enemies.

"Its fine, I think we can try to get along better now." Itachi mumbled.

Naruto gave her a soft smile and stood in front of her.

"We should get going now." Naruto said in a whisper.

That very moment took her breath away she couldn't believe he understood.

"Let's go," Naruto said hopping onto a tree and waited for her to move along with him.

That night was the night that made Itachi understand Naruto a lot more than she ever did. He was completely different than what she first imagined him to be and maybe just maybe he deserved to be Hokage over her though she was never going to admit that.

* * *

 _ **Reviews...**_

 _ **So I think its amusing that Itachi is actually the jealous prodigy and not Sasuke. Tell me what you think?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hekki bottom everyone,**_

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **IGT: Thank you.**_

 _ **inuyasha16451: Here you go.**_

 _ **grimreaper40045: Thank you.**_

 _ **Guest; naruto: Thank you.**_

 _ **Chidori95: Thank you and I think Itachi being a girl is awesome because it shows the strength of the female Uchiha which we don't see very often. At this moment we don't really see at all considering no female Uchiha's survived the massacre. I don't really see Sarada as an Uchiha I see her as only Sakura's daughter in the show.**_

 _ **Lemons and Badassery: Thank you.**_

 _ **lara5170: Thank you.**_

 _ **WindyCitySlayer1: I thank you for your patience.**_

 _ **namisnakama: Thank you and the tension does continue.**_

 _ **Mkayemolina: Thank you as always.**_

 _ **MESSAGE TO EVERYONE: I am SO sorry that it took me so long to update this story. It makes me feel bad that this one sat on the back burner of my stories for so long. I promise to update my stories faster. Thank you for the patience. Hekki bottom everyone and have a good night.**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

Itachi didn't know whether or not she really liked Naruto or still hated him. They almost got caught by ninjas looking for him several times and she wasn't sure whether they should fight or keep dodging like they have been doing.

"Why don't we fight them?" Itachi asked.

"Because if we do they will know where we are heading preventing us from doing our mission." Naruto said thinking as he made them a fire in a cave.

"But it seems like they're coming from everywhere how do you know they are all from the same group?" Itachi asked as she blew her Uchiha flame on the wood and walking closer into the cave.

"We can't take an unnecessary risk for the mission. If we don't have to fight why should we do it?" Naruto asked looking at her.

"Fine, I still think this is getting ridiculous for someone to be this known." Itachi huffed and sat next to the fire.

"You're well known to Itachi." Naruto said making her look at him.

"Not as much as you it seems." Itachi said.

"Who cares if I'm well known it's only because what missions I get sent on and because people know I am the Hokage's son. Not because they like to know about me." Naruto said.

"Well everyone in our village likes to talk about you," Itachi said lying back on the ground.

"Who cares if the person I want to pay attention to me doesn't," Naruto mumbled.

"What? Who?" Itachi asked shocked.

Naruto looked at her like she was crazy and just shook his head in disbelief. That was when it hit her that he was talking about her.

"Me? Why?" Itachi asked.

"Because you don't like me and I don't really understand why. To be perfectly honest with you I want to get along with you. I know you more than likely doubt my skills and think that I get stuff because of my dad." Naruto said shocking Itachi that he was actually right.

She didn't really think he would hit it on the dot the way he did.

"Why do you try to get to know me? Why do you even care about my opinion of you?" Itachi asked.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders not really understanding it himself. He just wanted her approval since he was younger, he always has. Minato always used to talk to Naruto about Itachi's skill and admired it a lot.

"So what are we going to do when we get over to the Mist?" Naruto asked changing the subject because he didn't want to answer her.

"Way to change the subject. But what do you mean?" Itachi asked.

"It's obvious they are looking for me I can't stay in the open and I know you don't want to be in the open. But if I get seen by these people they are going to compromise our mission." Naruto explained.

"We'll just change positions and when things die down; I can say you came to relieve me from my post," Itachi said.

"Good plan, with all these people chasing us it is really hard to get to our mission on time," Naruto said leaning against the rock.

The two didn't know what else to talk about so they just went to sleep while they could. They didn't sleep long before they heard someone passing the cave they were in.

"I really want to get the bounty on the Uchiha's head. It would be nice to get all that money." The guy said.

"You can get her and I will get the Hokage's son." The other guy said.

Naruto was already out of the cave killing them before they even got past the cave.

"I thought you said you didn't want to fight any of them," Itachi said slightly annoyed.

"Yeah I know but no one is going to threaten to kill you while I'm around," Naruto said his eyes bright red shocking Itachi as he dragged the bodies into the cave so they wouldn't be found. "I now know that they are together in this," Naruto said as he took off his vest and shirt pulling his book bag to him.

Itachi couldn't ignore his body it was perfect in her opinion. She didn't even notice when he started talking again.

"Itachi, Itachi," Naruto said waving his hand in her face.

She slapped his hand away from her face. "What?" Itachi asked.

Naruto looked down at her raising his eyebrows.

"What Naruto?" Itachi asked getting annoyed.

"You weren't paying attention when I was talking about the mission," Naruto said.

"Yes, I was," Itachi lied.

She knew he didn't believe her just from the look on his face.

"Really? What did I say then?" Naruto asked.

"Just go over the plan Naruto," Itachi said turning her face away so he couldn't see the blush.

"Whatever, so I was planning you go in by yourself as her personal ANBU guard while I scout the place and look for what we need to find out who is doing the crime," Naruto said.

"Yeah but we already talked about this why is it being brought up again?" Itachi asked confused.

"Because at some point in the process we're going to change places when I find enough information to find the culprit. Then you have to deliver them to a higher up so they can get their sentence." Naruto said.

"You're giving me the credit? Why?" Itachi asked.

"I don't want it," Naruto said as he prepared to leave the cave.

"Why did you choose me for the mission really?" Itachi asked not believing what he said to her before for good reason too.

"I can't tell you that. I made a promise and I intend to keep it." Naruto said about to walk out of the cave. "We should get going," Naruto said and Itachi followed behind him quickly.

Naruto had his hair wrapped up still as he put his mask on as they came up to the Mist gates. Itachi did the same as their hiate's were wrapped around their wrist or hanging on their belt.

"I will meet you at the inn you choose. We can't be seen together. The Mizukage knows there are two of us but she is the only one that does know. Good luck I will contact you later." Naruto said and he was gone.

Naruto was away from her only a second before he took the disguise as a civilian traveler getting passage for the village without a problem while she came into the gate with a mission form and ninja's taking her to the Mizukage.

Itachi walked in with complete Konoha attire. A Mist ninja directed her to the Mizukage.

"It's good to see you got here safely." The Mizukage Mei said.

"Thank you it took longer than I expected but I'm here now," Itachi said bowing her head.

"Thank you for coming," Mei said. "So, you heard about what has been happening have you?" Mei asked.

"Yes, I was notified about the problem of your ninja disappearing," Itachi said as she observed everything.

She didn't know what it was but something felt off and she was going to bring it up to Naruto later when she saw him.

Naruto was thinking the same thing and it just didn't sit right with him as he watched Itachi from outside a distance away thankfully he hid his chakra and used his nature chakra. He needed to make sure he left a bunch of clones around the village. He walked around watching everything and making note of everything out of the ordinary. He felt like something was unusual he just didn't know what but he felt that way since getting in this village.

He knew this was a test for Itachi but he didn't understand why his father wanted him to be a part of it. He knew that Itachi didn't get along with him the way he wanted her to but this felt off. He should find out before he goes to Itachi to tell her.

Itachi was at the inn she was staying in and thinking of all the reasons why this assignment seemed off when Naruto popped into her room.

"I think there is something wrong with the Mist," Naruto said.

"I was thinking the same thing," Itachi said.

Just as they said that they were ambushed. Neither got caught but neither got unscathed.

"LET ME GO!" Naruto screamed as red chakra blasted everyone around him away from him.

He jumped over to Itachi grabbing her stuff and jumping out the window.

"Listen to me Itachi, something is up and I need you to get a message to my dad. They set us up and they want to kidnap one of us. I don't know which one of us at the moment but they want one or both of us." Naruto said lying.

He knew it was him because of how much they waited for him to get in the room. He just needed to bait them.

"What are you going to do?" Itachi asked.

"I need to hold them off," Naruto said.

"Hell no," Itachi said as Naruto carried her out the village.

"Listen to me for once," Naruto said seriousness in his eyes. "You need to get back up for me and your faster than I am so you will get the message to him quicker now just do as I say," Naruto said.

"Fine but don't get caught you dumbass," Itachi said jumping out of his hands with her bag.

"Don't look so worried, you hate me remember?" Naruto said hopping away from her back toward the village while she ran through the forest irritated.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Itachi said as she ran through the forest.

She sent a crow back to Konoha saying that they needed backup and that they were in. As she did that, she turned back for only a moment and noticed the brightness of chakra coming from the mist.

"What is he doing?" Itachi questioned to herself out loud and started to run back to him.

Just as she got there, he was getting captured. She hid her chakra and watched as they pulled him away.

"Oh damn," Itachi said softly making Naruto look up only to get hit in the face.

Naruto growled softly and then Kurama's chakra came out in a flash making the guys holding him cry out.

Itachi was shocked by what she was witnessing. She didn't even realize why so many people looked up to Naruto until right now. He not only was the Hokage's son but a tailed beast holder. Naruto got up quickly jumping over the wall like a fox then hit the ground with his thumb pressed summoning his toad.

"ITACHI COME ON!" Naruto screamed making her run to him.

She jumped toward him without hesitation. Then he did something she never thought she would experience jumping in the mouth of the toad straight to Mount Myoboku.

"Ew..." Itachi said softly as she climbed out the toad's mouth.

Naruto was getting out of the toad's mouth but his breathing was shallow.

"Naruto," Itachi said running toward him.

"You need to go back to the village," Naruto said.

"What about you?" Itachi asked.

"They need to know we got out okay," Naruto said.

Itachi nodded as he made a good point because they did need to know that they were both alright.

"I can take her there," Jiraiya said shocking Itachi.

"Good I need to rest in the springs," Naruto said taking off his shirt as he walked away.

"Let's go Itachi," Jiraiya said gesturing for her to follow him.

She couldn't help but stare at the wounds Naruto had on his body and how steam was coming out of them.

"Is he going to be okay?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah he will be fine; he is just going to take a dip in the mud spring because it has healing elements in it," Jiraiya said as he gestured her to move.

"Can I stay here with him?" Itachi asked.

"We should get to the village and explain to them what happened," Jiraiya said with a forced smile.

"Understood," Itachi said even though she didn't want to go. "We need to get there before my crow gets there and someone gets sent out to help us," Itachi said.

"Yes," Jiraiya said and they vanished from Mount Myoboku.

"ITACHI!" Minato screamed as they landed in his office. "Where is Naruto?" Minato asked.

"He is fine Minato calm down," Jiraiya said placing his hand to calm the Hokage.

"I got your message an hour ago and set Shisui and Sasuke to get a team together they should be in here any minute now," Minato said.

Just that moment Shisui and Sasuke ran in the door.

"Itachi," Sasuke said running up to his sister.

"Where's Naruto?" Shisui asked.

"He's with the toads," Itachi said hugging her brother back.

Everyone who was behind Sasuke sighed with relief. They had Hinata, Kakashi, Sakura, and Sai.

"All of you get inside the office. I need you all to do something for me." Minato said.

"What is Hokage sir?" Shisui asked stepping to the front.

"I need someone to finish the mission with Itachi," Minato said.

"What?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"They were obviously going for my son so I need to know what is going on. I also need Itachi to be there because would if the Mizukage doesn't know about the situation?" Minato asked looking at Itachi.

"I will do it," Itachi said.

"I will go," Shisui said.

"Two Uchiha's?" Kakashi said out loud.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Itachi asked glaring at Kakashi.

"Nothing your thinking, I am saying you two have the best Sharingan's in the village and sending both of you out of the village could be very detrimental," Kakashi said.

"I think Kakashi has a point but I trust that Shisui can stay safe on this mission?" Minato asked eyeing Shisui.

"Yes sir," Shisui said nodding his head.

"Then you two are allowed to go but please be careful at this time. Shisui makes a fast escape if you find out the Mizukage is involved." Minato said.

"Yes sir," Shisui said and they were off.

"This is going to get a little crazy," Minato said and gestured for everyone to leave the office aside from Kakashi and Jiraiya. "Kakashi catch up to them and watch them in the shadows until they need you and let me know how she takes control of the mission," Minato said and Kakashi was gone. "Jiraiya how bad was he?" Minato asked.

"A cut through the side of his stomach. It went straight through," Jiraiya said.

"They better hope the Mizukage isn't involved in this or I am going to level that village," Minato mumbled threateningly.

Jiraiya knows how protective Minato is of his son and that he would actually go through with that threat so he hoped for the best.

"Watch them all carefully; you still have a spy in the Mist, right?" Minato asked.

"Yes, I have one there," Jiraiya said.

"Talk to him and let me know everything that has happened since Naruto and Itachi got there," Minato said and Jiraiya was gone.

It was going to be a cold day in the Mist if the Mizukage had something to do with hurting his son.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _Naruto is out of the mission for now but it seems like he showed a little bit of his hand in this one. Don't worry though everyone. There is mistrust between the Uchiha and the village but Minato never let's it get far and will never let anyone talk badly about his people because in all everyone in the village is his people._**


End file.
